


Come and Rest your Bones with Me

by RainsWings



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Tango-centric, in my defense I was horny, it's not even a little good lmao I'm sorry, making someone unwind with sex, skizz gets to be in hermitcraft cause I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainsWings/pseuds/RainsWings
Summary: Xisuma's taking a break, so Tango has admin duties for a bit. But he's been overworking himself with them, and his boyfriends have been getting worried, so they decide to make him take a break, by force.
Relationships: ImpulseSV/Zedaph, Tango Tek/Skizzleman, Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF), Zedaph/Impulse/Tango/Skizz, impulseSV/Tango Tek (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Come and Rest your Bones with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is only the personas and not the real people. Also, this has lore-ish bits based around an AU bouncing around in my head, but it shouldn't impede anything. Skizz is essentially a deer faunus, Zed's a sheep, Impulse is maybe a demon? idk man, they all get horns tho

Tango knew he didn’t have to be fixing the server. He knew Xisuma would be back in a week, that this was just his break, that when he left he said Tango didn’t have to do anything but keep things running, that he didn’t have to optimize a single thing, and even told some of the more farm-happy hermits to run things less than usual in his absence. For that, Tango was grateful— a server that wasn’t from himself would always feel a little foreign in his head and things would weigh more on him than the Admin who’d created it. Maybe that’s why he was so bothered by the little bugs in the system he kept finding, tiny inconsistencies, minor faults that made things _just that much_ harder to do than necessary. He also knew that X and he both were new to being Admins, this being Xisuma’s only server, and Tango’s only being his private playgrounds to perfect a modded world of his own, but the number of problems he seemed to find felt worse than what could be ignored. He just couldn’t leave it alone.

So as much as he knew it was unnecessary, Tango found himself continuing to make improvements on the server late into the night, shutting himself away in his base and ignoring the messages of the hermits going about the day for the most part, managing a quick “hello” usually before finding himself pulled back into the coding of the universe. Really, the work could be enticing and mesmerizing, the way he could feel the world change at his behest. Slowly, always slowly, a measure built in long ago by Admins long dead to protect people from silly mistakes a little better, but change nonetheless.

He didn’t know how long he had been working anymore. He knew that the server was quiet and he didn’t feel the tugging thrum of farms running in his head, didn’t feel the light pecking at the base of his skull of chunks being loaded and unloaded, and so guessed it was night. He avoided all windows when he set to work to better help him ignore the time. Knowing it was late definitively made it harder to want to be productive. He plugged on relentlessly.

The tapping in his skull gave him pause, and he reassessed the time, guessing it wasn’t as late as he thought. It felt like a few people moving at once in separate areas— friends meeting up in the late summer evening to catch up and shoot the shit, he guessed. It was common enough. He ignored the sensation, once more diving into his work.

Tango yelped when he felt big arms wrap around him and lift him like a doll.

Pulling himself out of the headspace where it was just him and the server as quickly as possible, he tried to get bearings on what was happening. His arms were trapped at his sides, hands useless. He was unarmored for comfort, and since he’d prepped to just be working, his inventory was barren anyways. No sword, no armor, caught off guard, as good as dead. It took his brain far too long to catch up and remember he knew everyone on the server, _trusted_ them, that he shouldn’t have anything to really be afraid of. This was driven home by the soft “Tango,” he heard, and into focus came Zedaph, concern deep in his eyes as he gently took off the helmet the tired Admin was wearing to aid his work. He took a breath of crisp night air, heart pounding slightly less as he realized he was caught by none other than his boyfriends.

“What- wh— you guys scared the crap out of me!” Tango sputtered, words failing him as he twisted his head around to face Skizzleman, who held him snugly in place and dangling a fair few inches off the ground. There was worry etched into his face too, normally mischievous eyes missing their mirthful twinkle.

“Dude, you’ve been holed up _two days_. Have you even slept?” Impulse, too, appeared to be lacking his usual calm cheer. Tango mouthed at an answer, but found lying too cruel and the truth too unpleasant, so he tried indignance instead.

“I-I’m, so what, you’re _kidnapping_ me!? I’m just doing my job! Someone has to keep this place running!” He tried to make himself sound demanding, in charge. “Put me down.”

It sounded like a plea.

Impulse and Zedaph glanced between each other, and much to Tango’s displeasure their faces doubled down on the care rather than getting riled up. “Please, Tango,” Zed said softly, those tragically sweet-looking sheepy eyes working their charm. “We’re worried about you, babe.”

“You need sleep,” Added Impulse, voice gone sweet and gentle, gold eyes soft and heart-melting. Skizz’s voice was surprisingly quiet for both being Skizz and being so near his head as he gave an agreeing “you do, buddy”.

Tango was grasping at straws. “I’m not tired though,” he whined, even though it was a blatant lie. The gentle scoff that came from Impulse as he shook his head told Tango no one was buying it.

“You’re coming to bed, no arguing,” Skizz said as he adjusted his arms to holding the exhausted blond bridal style. “For us, if not for you. It’s not the same sleeping without you.”

Those words cut Tango deep, and he stopped his last ditch attempts to wriggle free, resting his head on the broad chest of his faun boyfriend and looking up to Skizz’s face and the beautiful set of antlers sprouting out of his skull. A sweet smile was sent down to him before Skizz nodded to the other two and they set off to Tango’s bedroom.

As he was gently laid down on the bed, Tango found a new surge of protest in his throat. “I haven’t done enough yet,” He tried. “I’m okay to work more,”

“Like hell you are.” Zedaph sat on the bed near his legs, a hand at his knee to stop any last minute attempts to run.

“You’ve done so much, Tango,” Whispered Impulse, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Just relax.” He kissed at the point between Tango’s jaw and neck, and _damn_ that did not send the same message as “relax”.

It was a mixed blessing, how well his trio of boyfriends could read him.

Something must have been in the way his breath hitched, or his muscles must have tensed, or _something_ , because now there was another soft hand on him, felt a change in the mood. Now Impulse was kissing down his neck, golden horns occasionally catching the dim light in the room, and those eyes seeming to make a light all their own when he brought his head up to look Tango in the eye. “You okay with us showing you how grateful we are for everything you do?”

Tango’s head was swimming, and he was ready to drown in the sensation. He felt he could barely speak. Once more, his voice betrayed him, taking all the surety out and turning a statement into a question. “Please?”

There, in Impulse’s eyes, that melting pool of gold, the light seemed to grow. Once again Tango’s lips were captured in a kiss, this time deeper. A gentle hand cradled the back of his neck, barely there claws touching his skin so softly, but a reminder of the strength Impulse had so quietly. Another hand was running through his hair, the size telling him it was Skizz who was so soothingly mussing his hair about. A thumb pulled off his headband— he’d forgotten he’d even been wearing that— and then lips pressed into his temple as he heard shifting. When Impulse came up to breathe Tango found Skizz had kneeled down beside the bed, and hands, hands. One of Impulse’s gentle but firm on his upper arm, making sure he stayed down unless they decided otherwise, Skizz’s slowly dragging up Tango’s torso and taking his shirt with it, and Zedaph’s busy toying with the hem of his pants, teasing as he scooted lower on the bed.

Impulse let go of his arm only to take Tango’s trapped hand to his mouth, and kissed the palm softly. “You’ve been working so hard,” he whispered. A kiss to each of his digits. Tango had to turn his face to hide the blush, but with Impulse right overtop him giggling at the response he garnered, it was hard to pretend he thought he could really hide anything from any of them. The kissing turned into a hand massage, his clawed boyfriend so careful to only touch with the soft flesh that Tango could swear the sharp ends didn’t exist at all. It contrasted wonderfully with the big hands pushing his shirt out of the way, then trailing fingernails down his newly exposed chest. Impulse let go long enough to help pull the shirt off the rest of the way and toss it aside, then dove down to kiss sweetly at the Admin’s chest. He busied himself sucking hickeys onto the tender skin of his neck as Zedaph did the same trailing along his hipbone, and Tango felt himself harden more and more as Zed inched closer and closer. A big hand rubbed his thigh before reaching up to the button, finally undoing it and the zipper.

Tango breathed a sigh of relief at the sensation. His pants were unceremoniously pulled off and thrown out of the way along with his boxers, and he shivered when fingernails were drawn across his inner thigh, his heartbeat quickening. Another shifting of weight, and when he looked again Zedaph sat smiling between his legs, and _fucking christ_ if he hadn’t been hard before. “You look absolutely _delicious_ , you know,” the sheep mused, licking his lips for effect.

God, it shouldn’t have worked, it was so corny.

And yet.

Before his mind could have a chance at catching up, Zed was licking his length, a hand possessively on his hip. Tango groaned at the feeling, his whole world reduced to these three men. In the back of his head, he was sure that if anyone tried to do anything remotely complicated server-wise, it would all be broken, and he had the vague feeling he should feel guilty about that, but when Zed took him right to the hilt without warning, he gasped and any thoughts of the world disappeared once more. He closed his eyes, basking in it.

The blond whimpered when he felt a mouth on one nipple, eyes fluttering open to see Skizz staring up at him with a mischievous look on his face as he pulled himself off slowly, then pinching the sensitive bud. Impulse seemed to light up at the act and moved so each of them had one side, toying with him as Zedaph sucked him off, but far too slowly. The bastards were teasing him, and as impatient as he was wont to be, he found himself surprisingly willing to let it continue.

His mind felt hazy at the mess of mouths and hands, both roving wherever they pleased as he unwound into a moaning fool, devoid of thought, only feeling.

Zed eventually went up for air, a hand replacing his mouth. Tango whined at the loss, but was cut off by a demanding kiss, though he couldn’t complain about it either. When their mouths parted, Tango was panting, and he heard a soft chuckle from Skizz. “You look beautiful,” the fawn stated, and _again_ with the blushing, like he wasn’t actively getting fucked. A claw brushed over his chest, tracing the light freckles there.

“You guys are killing me,” Tango was trying to sound frustrated, but it didn’t help that he was smiling like an idiot.

“We can always stop if you’d like,” Offered Impulse, and the instant betrayal on Tango’s face gave the trio in control a good laugh.

“No, by all means, please continue the murderification,” he laughed softly himself as he was kissed by all three at once, but any tenderness and humor was undercut when Zedaph gave him another stroke, his hand having almost stilled, and Tango bucked hard at the feeling.

Impulse gave an appreciative hum, and Skizz pulled back a little to watch as Zed, smirking, kissed his way back down Tango’s chest. Impulse let his claws dance across his skin, an occasional light scratch, and before Tango had a second to process that he felt gentle, loving lips kissing at his hips and thighs, and there was Skizz peppering sweet, almost too-gentle touches and kisses into his skin. And oh god, Skizz was calling him good, so good and patient and “you’re being so sweet for us”, and god the compliments alone might’ve killed him, and between each was another kiss to punctuate the sentiment.

Tango was losing it, and found himself feeling ever more needy. Skizz kept telling him how beautiful he was, how perfect, and Tango melted, those words making him feel infinitely more turned on, helpless in a sea of euphoria and horniness.

When Zed was finally back to his dick, Tango felt almost delirious with want, hands gripping the sheets as he bucked into the air, finding himself begging, words forming between moans and gasps without him intending them to. They didn’t particularly make sense, and they certainly formed no coherent sentences, but he did hear the words “please”, “need”, and “fuck”.

Zedaph gladly obliged, and this time gone was the unharried movements of earlier. Tango heard himself curse, felt his hips get held down forcibly as a mouth latched onto his chest once more, biting just a little, just right. He couldn’t contain his gasps and moans anymore, his body reacting for him. Before long, he felt himself growing close, almost feeling bad at how quickly he had reached that point, and through stuttered sounds and gasps he let the trio know. Skizz finished sucking a hickey into his thigh and returned to the side, one hand still on Tango’s leg, and the faun kept up the string of compliments as Zed sped up and Impulse unlatched from his chest to kiss him properly, _hard_ , before returning to his task.

The restraint he was held under lessened, and it was just a few more thrusts until Tango saw white, groaning as he came.

After a minute the world began to exist to him again, as Zedaph pulled off and licked his lips, and Impulse moved to give him another, much softer kiss. Skizz followed suit, peppering a few more kisses onto Tango’s torso and whispering how good Tango had done first. Finally Zed kissed him on the mouth again, and as much as he was still a little unused to his own aftertaste, he was tired and melted into the comfort of the sensation. Quickly a cuddle pile formed centered on the admin, Impulse pulling up the covers for the set and yawning.

Exhaustion was quickly setting in, and Tango’s voice was low and more than a little ragged when his mind went online again with a start, and through the tiredness anxiety shone through.

“Wait, what about you guys? I- I shouldn’t have, I should have-”

“Tango, it’s okay buddy,” Skizz’s hand was gently pressing on his chest, making him lay back down before he got up proper. “We… took care of ourselves, beforehand. In case this was needed.”

“So you guys planned this.” Tango relaxed again, laughing softly.

Maybe not _planned_ ,” Impulse offered, sitting up enough to grab water and offer it to the group, Zedaph drinking first. “But we figured it was a possibility, and we wouldn’t want to _not_. But, um, yeah. Water?” Impulse took the returned cup and help it out for Tango, who could only chuckle softly and shake his head.

“God, I love you bastards.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I'm sorry this is the first fic I've written in literal years and my only smutfic ever, please be kind


End file.
